


Morning After The Night Before

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [9]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana falls heavily on the bed and removes her boots, lifts her feet on the bed and lays down. But she cannot rest.Steve was gone.





	Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> For [WonderTrevNet](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com)'s WonderTrev Week, day 2: Morning After

Diana stares at the rising sun.

Ares is dead and her job is done. It feels like a weight is being lifted from her shoulders. She closes her eyes and breathes, slow and steady; her heart is still racing and she can still feel the thunder in her veins.

Charlie, Napi and Sameer run towards her, crowd her and they are all talking at the same time. She doesn't hear what they say, their words are just a buzzing sound. It's Napi who realizes it first. Then, with a wisdom of an elder, shepherds everyone away and makes her follow them.

"You must be tired Diana, you need rest," his voice is gentle, but brokers no arguments.

"I do," she whispers and follows them in silence. They reach an house, and Sameer and Napi go and see if there's people in it. It's abandoned. They beacon her and Charlie, she goes in and looks around, a simple common house.

Napi comes down the stairs and ushers her up, "There's a bed Diana, you could sleep a little, we'll make do." And gently guides her to the bedroom, then leaves her alone.

Diana falls heavily on the bed and removes her boots, lifts her feet on the bed and lays down. But she cannot rest.

Steve was gone.

Steve, brave, noble, kind and loving Steve is dead and gone. His body will not even have a resting place. Her vision blurs and she swallows, trying to will the tears away she closes her eyes. But her mind betrays her, she sees the plane explode and her eyes snap open. Tears come, but she tries to blink them away.

Steve is dead.

Steve, who was brave enough to go into enemy lines at the risk of his own life to help. Steve, who was kind enough to comfort her when aunt died. Steve, who was strong enough to see the horrors of war and still keep fighting. Steve, who was honest and did not lie to her. Steve, who never seemed intimidated by her own martial prowess. Steve, who was gentle with not only her, but others. Steve, who was loving and had loved her in that brief period they shared together.

She blindly reaches for the watch, cradles it on her hands and tears finally fall.

_'I wish we had more time. I love you.'_ His voice echoes in her head.

"Steve," she chokes. "I love you too."

It is the morning after the night Steve Trevor died. And Diana weeps.


End file.
